Letters from the Heart
by Ashalita Phoenix
Summary: When Shikamaru left Temari for intense training, what would she do the pass the time to wait for him?


Letters from the Heart

I have never thought that a written piece of paper will brighten my whole world. It doesn't matter how sloppy the words are or how crumbled the envelope is, it is the message that matters. When he left to train, it was hard for me to see him leave. The thought of him not being around became a reality and it has been crushing my heart even since he left. It was hard to adjust to this temporary lifestyle but I will not bow down in defeat and cry. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into months, I haven't heard from him since he left. Instead of moping about it, I kept myself busy with work and family. My brothers will always find a way to keep my smile on my face. Even though, when night hits the sky I lay on my bed and realized that I am utterly alone. Sometimes I can't sleep because of the separation. Unfortunately, I lost the battle. Tears gradually run down my cheeks as I think about him. I miss him so much and my life seems incomplete without him. "Milady, you have a letter…" A man said, knocking on my door. I invited him in and he found me by the window, staring outside of my homeland. "Milady, a weird bird brought this letter and it is addressed to you." He gave me the letter and bowed in front of me. "I will leave you to your peace."

"Thank you…" I said, staring at the letter. I found my name on it but the handwriting was familiar. I opened it and let out a smile.

_Dear Love, _

_I have been through harsh training even since I left you. I am not giving up after all, what kind a man would I be if I did? Love, I miss you so much and love you so much. It is hard for me to walk through life without seeing your beautiful face. I miss everything about you, your eyes, your lips, your smile, and above all you. I know I haven't been keeping in touch with you and I am doing everything I can to be close to you. All I can do is send you letters. Please don't frown or cry. You know very well that I hate to see you cry. Tears don't suit you at all. So please keep that beautiful smile that I love so much. I know you are a strong woman at heart, you will manage this. To be honest, it is hard for me too. I can't sleep at night and I get worried sick of you because I am not there to protect you. But I keep telling myself that you will be okay and your brothers are there to watch over you. I love you and take care. _

_Always Yours, _

_Shikamaru_

I was holding back tears and letting out a smile. I hugged the piece of paper as if I was hugging him. "Idiot, since when you were so…" I said, leaking tears. "I love you too…" With this letter, it gave me motivation to continue on with life. I put more effort in my missions and started taking in students. I had two jobs, a secretary to my brother, Kazekage Gaara and an Academy Mentor. I kept myself busy and my smile was real. It wasn't a fake smile, it wasn't a fraud. It was a real lively smile.

"Hey sis, you have a letter." Kankurou said, walking towards me. I was merely teaching my students how to do clone jutsu. "It is from him…" I was so excited when he gave it to me but I placed the letter in my pouch. "Are you going to read it?"

"Yes but I have a class to teach. Maybe later…" I replied. You have no idea how much I wanted to tear the envelope open and read it but I guess that has to wait. "Alright class, from the top…" The kids amazingly were fond of me. People referred to me as a scary mean woman especially that idiot but the kids were happy to see me every day. It made me happy to see their smiles. After my class, I walked to my favorite spot in my village. It was a garden I grew for our village. I used a jutsu to keep the flowers growing. I sat on the grass and stared at the sky. "You always love looking at the clouds." I opened the envelope and started to read.

_Dear Love, _

_I got your letter and I am happy that you are teaching children at the Sand Village. I am amazed that they are not dead yet. Love, I was only kidding. I had a major test a week ago. I was abandon in an isolated island and for a week I have to survive on my own. All they gave me was a kunai. Do not worry. I passed the training with flying colors. I didn't know training to being the Leader of my clan can be troublesome. What a drag. Anyways, I hope you are doing okay. I really miss you. Every night before I go to sleep, I pray for you and my mother. My two special troublesome women in my life, I pray for both of your safety and happiness. Ever since my father died, I lost my way. I didn't know what to do and my mom also was miserable without him. Then you came along and help me find my way back to my path and ever since that day I fell deeply in love with you. I am in this training because of you and my mom. I want to be even stronger to protect you both and the Kings. I don't want to be a weakling. So my love, I hope you stay safe and keep smiling. _

_Always Faithful,_

_Shikamaru_

His letters were something to look forward to. It made me feel close to him. It hit summer so the academy was out so I decided to visit the Leaf Village. I walked through the desert along with my sister-in law Ashley. She had long blue hair and violet eyes. She also had white cat ears and a long fluffy white tail. She was one of Kabuto failed experiments and she ran away because she was scared. She didn't know how to speak and was easily amazed towards things like TV and Store. So Gaara taught her to talk and introduce her to life and well, they fell in love. I have never seen my little brother so captivated by a woman. "Hey Big Sister, are we going to see Whiskers?" Ashley asked, looking at me. I forgot to mention that she gives out nicknames to everyone except for Gaara because the first word she ever learned was Gaara.

"Well, yes… We are visiting after all. We have no village business so we are going to visit and see how everyone is doing." I replied.

"Okay, I will like to see everyone too. It has been awhile." She said, giving me a sharp smile. As we got to the Hidden Leaf Village, I felt that he was going to greet me at the entrance gate like he usually does. But he wasn't there and I couldn't bare that ordeal. Ashley grabbed my hand. "He will come back Big Sister. Don't let out a frown now."

"Alright then…" I said, continuing on walking. We came across Sakura. She became very beautiful in the past few years. Her hair grew longer and was wearing a beautifully decorated pink kimono. Above all, she was pregnant. "Sakura, you are here too…"

"Temari, it is good to see you again. It has been awhile." Sakura said, walking towards us. "Also, it is good to see you too Ashley."

"I see that you are expecting Pinky, I want a baby too." Ashley said with awe.

"So what brings you here Sakura? I thought you live at the Sound Village now. I heard that it is becoming a better place than before." I asked.

"Well, you know my husband and the Hokage, they have to see each other and then argue." Sakura said, letting out a small giggle. "I guess boys will be boys. So how is Shikamaru doing, I heard he was in training? He must be doing well."

"He has been sending me letters and so far he is doing fine." I replied.

"Pineapple Head is doing well." Ashley added.

"I am glad to hear that…" Sakura said. "I am heading towards the Hokage's mansion. Do you want to join me?"

"Sure…" I replied. We walked beside her and she became more mature as ever. She surpassed Tsunade tremendously. She became the best medical ninja in the world. As we walked to the office, we came across Kiba. He was walking towards the Hokage's mansion as well with Akamaru. Akamaru raced towards Ashley and knocked her down. He was licking her face.

"AKAMARU! I MISS YOU TOO! KITTY MISSES YOU TOO!" She said, giggling as his licked her.

"I see that the only cat he likes is still Ashley." Sakura teased. "Hello Kiba…"

"Milady, I didn't know you came with the Otokage." Kiba said.

"Please, you can still call me Sakura. After all we are still friends." Sakura replied.

"Ashley, I am going to take Sakura upstairs. You can stay with Kiba and Akamaru." I suggested. "Please stay out of trouble. If anything happens to you, I have to answer to Gaara."

"Okay Big Sister, I will stay with Doggy and Akamaru." Ashley said.

"MY NAME IS KIBA! HOW MANY TIMES I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT!" Kiba snapped back. All I can hear is my sister in law giggling away. "You are lucky that you are cute Ashley. I can't stay mad at you even for a second." Kiba blushed as she giggled. Yes, Kiba has a little puppy crush on my sister in law. Gaara doesn't know about it and if he did, things will not look pretty. We walked upstairs and opened the door. We found Naruto and Sasuke arguing.

"Darling… Lord Hokage… Please stop arguing, we are professionals after all." Sakura said, walking towards Sasuke. "Is there a time I won't find you two killing each other?"

"Sakura, you look beautiful as ever. I can't wait to see the new member of the Uchiha Clan." Naruto said, smiling. "Also, it is great that Team Seven is together again. It is like old times." Then he turned to me. "Temari, it has been a while. Is there something wrong?"

"No, everything is okay. I just came to visit that's all." I replied.

"Well, how are Gaara and Kankurou? It has been a long time that I haven't seen those two." Naruto said, smiling. "I have a lot of catching up to do."

"Well, Gaara is married and Kankurou is usually in his workshop creating new puppets." Temari explained.

"GAARA IS MARRIED! TO WHO!" Naruto screamed.

"Loser, you didn't know." Sasuke said. "Don't tell me you weren't at the wedding." Naruto was putting a lot of thought into it. He may be the Hokage now but he is the same knucklehead when we were kids.

"We missed it." A voice said. We turned and found Hinata holding a baby. "We were expecting on the same day Gaara was getting married. So we couldn't attend the wedding."

"Of course, Minato wanted to come into the world early." Naruto said, walking towards Hinata and kissing her cheek. "I couldn't miss that for the world." Sakura walked towards them and stare at the baby. The cute infant had soft ivory skin and blonde hair.

"He is so adorable. He looks just like you Naruto." Sakura said, smoothing Minato cheeks. "I can't wait to have a baby of my own."

"I hope your baby look more like you Sakura than Sasuke…" Naruto teased.

"What do you mean by that loser?" Sasuke said, glaring at him.

"You will figure it out Otokage."

These four, they are way ahead of me when it comes to life. Naruto is the Hokage and married Hinata. They even have a baby boy. Sakura and Sasuke are renewing the Sound Village and are married as well. On top of that, they are expecting someone. I feel so behind of things. I guess it is not my time to move forward in life.

"Hey Temari, is Gaara and his wife doing okay?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, a matter of fact, his wife came along with me." Temari said. "Do you want to meet her?"

"Of course, I haven't met the lucky lady on my best friend special day." Naruto said. "Where is she?" I pointed towards the window. They turned and found Ashley sitting on the window frame. "Blue… Wait, Gaara married Blue…"

"Hello Whiskers and Loser, how are things going?" She said, smiling.

"I am not a Loser…" Sasuke said, letting out a smirk. She walked towards him. "What do you want cat?"

"Come on, are you mad that I can do it?" Ashley said, revealing her eyes to him. She had the Sharigan. No, my sister in law is not an Uchiha. She has the ability to copy any jutsu especially bloodline traits. She does it for fun and tease Sasuke.

"You are lucky I didn't drown you in your tank." Sasuke threatened.

"You are mean loser…"

I left Ashley with them and excuse myself to the Nara place. "Temari, you are back. Are you here to visit me?" Mrs. Nara said, walking towards me.

"Yes, I am sorry for not coming here sooner." I said.

"It is fine, I am happy you came. It just has been very lonely without my two boys." Mrs. Nara said, letting out a frown. "My son sent me a letter that his training is getting troublesome by the minute. I miss my little boy so much." Then she turned to me and let out a smile. "So when are you two going to get serious?"

"Serious?" I repeated, blushing in front of her. "I don't know. You know your son. He lacks the motivation to do anything."

"You are right on that but I am amazed that he considered taking the same harsh training his father went through to be the Leader of the clan." Mrs. Nara said. "He is finally being a man. His father will be proud of him."

"Of course he is…"

"Temari, I have you to thank for." She said, looking at me. "You helped him through his father's death. I couldn't do anything because I was lost as well but you, seeing you with my little boy helped me cope. He started to smile again and also started to love again."

"I don't think he wants to be serious about our relationship. I am from the Sand Village and he is from the Leaf Village. Even though our villages joined forces it still doesn't change that we are from two different sides of the world." I said, letting out a sigh. "He might think it is too troublesome to handle."

"Well if I know my son is that he never let go of something precious." She replied, smiling. "And what I see in front of me is something precious." After my visit, I walked back to the village along with Ashley. I am envious of her. She is already married and became the Kazekage's wife. She is another person that is ahead of me in life.

"Ashley, why do you love my brother?" I asked. She turned to me with a baffled look on her face. She then let out a sharp smile.

"Well, I don't know. The night that I met him, I felt a spark. I couldn't stop looking at him and well, I wanted to know more about him." Ashley explained. "I didn't know what this spark was until he taught me one day by reading Cinderella. I understand that it was love at first sight and it is the more precious thing that anyone can ask for even an experiment like me." As we walked through the entrance gates of the Sand Village, Ashley and Mrs. Nara's words constantly repeated in my head. Was I really that precious to him? Gaara was waiting for us with a smile on his face. "GAARA!" Ashley raced towards him.

"Ashley, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you." Gaara said, pulling her into his embrace. "You scared me."

"Sorry Gaara, I wanted to see Whiskers at the Leaf Village with Big Sister." Ashley said.

"Well, at least you are safe." Gaara said, kissing her forehead. I watched my little brother and let out a smile. I have never seen him this happy in my entire life. I can see in his eyes that he is deeply in love with Ashley and it made me so happy that he found his precious treasure. He then turned to me. "Temari, there was a letter for you. It is upstairs in my office."

"I will get it right away." I said, racing towards the Kazekage Mansion. I was so excited to read that letter. I dashed through the staircase and opened the door. I found an envelope on the desk and opened it. But it was only a strip of paper. I was scared to read it. It might be something dreadful like he died during his training or something. No, I must read it.

_Look Behind You …_

"You know it was troublesome to wait for you." A voice said. I slowly turned and as I turned the door shut and it was him. I couldn't believe my eyes that he was right in front of me.

"You came back." I said, staring at him with shock. I was holding back tears and my hands were shaking.

"Yes I came back." He said, walking towards me. He cupped my face and let out a lazy smile. "See, I am real. I am right in front of you."

"Shikamaru, I missed you so much." I said, hugging him tightly. "I am glad you are back."

"Well, you are looking at the new Head of the Nara Clan." He replied. I pulled back and smiled. "I have you to thank for my troublesome woman."

"Congratulations crybaby…" I replied. He let out a sigh but a smile was still on his face.

"You are always there to save my ass. I guess I am a lucky man." He said, kneeling in front of me. "So I guess I should keep you always." He pulled out a small box and opened it. "It took time for me to make this ring so it is going to look weird." It was a beautiful emerald gem with a golden band. "I found this emerald in the isolated island I was training at and I made this for you. I pushed myself to finish this so I can finally make you be mines. So Temari of the Sand Village, I love you will all my heart and you are very precious to me. I can't live a day without you so Temari will you marry me?"

"Shikamaru…" I stuttered, leaking tears and blushing at the same time. The ring was absolutely perfect and beautiful.

"This is the first time I made you speechless." Shikamaru said. "I think you need more time to think about it." I raced towards his embrace which brought us to the floor.

"Yes, I will love to marry you." I replied. He pulled me in a kiss and that was that. What I learn is that love has a funny way of coming into a person life. It can be formed by a crush or spark with one glance. Anyone can attain love, even a scary woman and a crybaby. Gaara and Ashley were leaning by the door with smiles on their faces.

"Gaara, I am going to have another Big Brother." Ashley cheered.

"I guess we should leave them alone." Gaara said. _Somehow, I don't want to be in my office anymore. I should get that place clean up tomorrow. _He grabbed his wife's hand and pulled her away. "Come on Ashley, let them have their privacy."

"But I want to know more." Ashley pouted, letting him pulled her away. "Hey Gaara, can we have a baby?" Gaara almost tripped down the stairs when he heard that.

"A baby?"

"Yup…" Ashley said, giggling. "I think it will be great to have a little rascal around this place." He blushed in front of her as she let out a smile. "Gaara, is there something wrong?"

"You do know that having a baby is not a game." Gaara said, cupping her face but still dodging her violet eyes. "It is a huge step."

"Come on, we can do it." Ashley said, getting fired up. "After all you are the Kazekage and I am your wife. Together, we can do anything."

_You make it sound like we are going to war. _Gaara thought, letting out a smile. "You know what, I think we do need a little rascal around here." He moved towards her cat eyes. "Maybe, tonight seems like a good time."


End file.
